


Derek 01

by odysseaia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Fanart, Gen, Pencil, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odysseaia/pseuds/odysseaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale character study. Traditional drawing (HB & B pencils. Digitally reworked for contrast etc.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek 01

**Description:** Derek Hale character study. Man of the awesome bone structure, kitty eyes and weird ears. A lot of fun to draw ~~except for the stubble. Stubble is... _unpleasant_ to draw.~~  
 **Media:** Traditional drawing (HB  & B pencils. Digitally reworked for contrast etc.)

**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf and all recognizable characters are owned by their various creators. No copyright infringement is intended, so please don't sue ;)


End file.
